The present invention relates to a fluid handling assembly, in particular as a part of a microfluidic processing system.
The field of microfluidic laboratory technology comprises chemical, physical and/or biological analysis, separation or synthesis of substances on a substrate with a microfluidic structure. There is a growing demand for such microfluidic processing systems that has generated a need for small fluidic valves. Such miniaturized microfluidic devices have to fulfill a variety of requirements such as low dead volume and short flow paths with a cross section as constant as possible. A sufficient approach in the field is the use of microfluidic chips coupled to revolving valve elements for flow controlling the microfluidic processes executed within the chip. One solution for a flexible microfluidic chip is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,071. One solution for such a revolving valve element is disclosed for example in EP 1 520 837.